


All Cooped Up

by ImDyingLeaveMeAlone



Series: Whatever Happened to the Cock? [2]
Category: JJCC (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImDyingLeaveMeAlone/pseuds/ImDyingLeaveMeAlone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I await the day I outwit my goalers and escape this prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Cooped Up

Dear Diary,

 

It is day 3 of my captivity.  Conditions are terrible, but my life seems secure at the present. I leave this account for any that should come after me, that they may know my truth.

 

I never should have insulted the Keeper.  In my last entry in Home Coop, I expressed that I thought I was forgiven, that he had put aside our blood feud, much as I had.  I have never been so mistaken.  You peck at his fingers ONE TIME and suddenly you are fit to be handed down to the next passing stranger who stops to waggle his fingers in your face.

 

Unlike my initial impression, the stranger is not my new gaoler.  After spending time carried through the slums and the ghetto’s, we took passage in one of the unlawful metal beasts.  I had been constrained, in the wrappings the Stranger had worn first.  Once I shook off my bonds and yelled about my discomfort, the metal beast stopped and my stranger was yelled at by another one, till he released us from that cramped prison into the fresh air once more. 

 

I was not allowed free passage, but remained swaddled in the cloth and borne aloft into my unknown future.

 

Arriving at my new prison, there were more of them.  I have not managed a full count yet, as they come and go in all sorts of garb, and it is a challenge to tell them apart.  But upon my arrival I marked one in my memory.  It had the unmistakable look of the Hunter in its eyes, and bore such tools as we have been warned against by our forebears.  I was gathering my bearings, eyeing the Hunter suspiciously, when a new creature appeared.  

 

He looks to be the same sort of creature as the Stranger and the Hunter, but his behaviour is unlike that of all the others.  He acts like the Keeper, but he crows like Dawnscreamer, our old friend, only he must be blind or damaged for he screeches at all times of the light and dark hours. He took me from the Stranger and Hunter, offered me sanctuary in his sleeping place.  For this I must grudgingly trust him.

 

There are other prisoners here too, four leggeds who run and howl, and those who sit and watch.  The Watchers make me nervous.  They have the same eyes as the Hunter.  They make the Screamer nervous too, but like the Keeper he keeps them far from me.  Up until today he had kept me close,  but now they have relocated me to a cell.  

 

It has the comforts of Home Coop, straw and water and feed, but no companionship.  It is under the sky, a long awaited mercy.  During my first three days I have grown to hate the main prison, the place of No Wind and Warmless Light.  Another mercy is that that the Watchers are not around, nor can get to me as far as I can tell.  I have pecked at every corner and possible entrance; it seems secure enough, but alas, it makes escape impossible. 

 

For now I am left alone, to scratch out my account in the ways of our people, into the wood of this Coop.  For now, I am safe, but who knows what cruelties these creatures have in store for me.  I can only hope the water and foodstores last...

 

 

-Sharpbeak, fifth of her name, singular resident of The Coop

 

 


End file.
